desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Guess This is Goodbye
I Guess This is Goodbye is the 23rd episode of season 6, as well as its season finale, and the 134th episode overall. The episode was first broadcast on ABC on May 16, 2010, and was written by Alexandra Cunningham and directed by David Grossman. Cast Starring *Teri Hatcher as Susan Delfino *Felicity Huffman as Lynette Scavo *Marcia Cross as Bree Hodge *Eva Longoria Parker as Gabrielle Solis *Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Carlos Solis *Doug Savant as Tom Scavo *Kyle MacLachlan as Orson Hodge *Dana Delany as Katherine Mayfair *Drea de Matteo as Angie Bolen *Maiara Walsh as Ana Solis with *Brenda Strong as Mary Alice Young and *James Denton as Mike Delfino *Kathryn Joosten as Karen McCluskey Also Starring *Jeffrey Nordling as Nick Bolen *Beau Mirchoff as Danny Bolen *Charlie Carver as Porter Scavo *Joshua Logan Moore as Parker Scavo *Kendall Applegate as Penny Scavo *Madison De La Garza as Juanita Solis *Mason Vale Cotton as MJ Delfino Guest Starring *Josh Zuckerman as Eddie Orlofsky *John Barrowman as Patrick Logan *Orson Bean as Roy Bender *Sam Page as Sam Allen *Max Carver as Preston Scavo *Kevin Rahm as Lee McDermott *Patty McCormack as Teresa Pruitt *Dan Gilvezan as Mr. Chase *Zane Huett as Parker Scavo (younger) *Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo (younger) *Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo (younger) Special Guest Star *Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp Co-Starring *Daniella Baltodano as Celia Solis *Mindy Sterling as Mitzi Kinsky *Kevin Symons as Jack Pinkham *Daniel Soudakoff as Scotty *Scott Rinker as Priest *Marsha Clark as Nurse *Diane Robin as Ms. Freeman *Ramona DuBarry as New Nurse Uncredited *Mark Moses as Paul Young *Noah Martin Greenberg as Scavo Baby Plot Mary Alice (opening voice-over) Mary Alice introduces us to Teresa Pruitt, a sick elderly woman who used to work as a nurse at Fairview Hospital several years ago. Teresa is now back to her former working place, but this time as a patient. She is visited by a priest on her death bed, and lets him know she did not retire from her job, she quit out of guilt over something awful she did. The priest believes she wants to take confession, but Teresa lets him know she actually wants him to tell the people who run the hospital what she did, because they have to make everything right. After she dies, the priest has a meeting with the board director, Mr. Chase, to discuss what Mrs. Pruitt had told him. Susan The Delfinos organize a yard sale in order to come up with some extra cash, by selling stuff they no longer need. They sell a T-Rex toy to Roy Bender, whose grandson is visiting. Mike tells Susan he just spoke to Lee and it looks as if he's found a renter. Susan is uncomfortable with the fact that someone will soon be living in her house. She is then provoked by her neighbor, Mitzi Kinsky, and lashes out at her, which is noticed by Mike. Later, MJ asks for his T-Rex, and Susan reveals to him she sold it to Roy. It appears MJ never intended for the toy to be sold, and it was all a misunderstanding. Susan and Mike then head over to Roy and Karen's place, after Susan tells Mike that she feels like she needs to do this to make up to MJ the fact that they will soon be moving away from the only house he's ever lived in. At Roy's, they explain the whole situation, and Roy goes on to try and take the toy back. His grandson is sleeping while holding the T-Rex in his arms, and Roy tries to yank it out of his lap. The kid wakes up, and Roy communicates with him using sign language, which leads to Mike feeling even guiltier, as the boy is clearly deaf. The move is not successful, and the Delfinos return home empty-handed. MJ is upset over the fact that his parents couldn’t bring back his dinosaur, and Susan gives him a metaphorical speech about how unfair life is, regarding the dinosaur. MJ then goes, after Mike tries to make it up to him, and he lets Susan know he is aware of the resentment she’s feeling towards him. Mike then tells Susan to let it all out, to vent at him, and she does so, saying she still loves and respects him, but she resents the fact that he screwed up big time nonetheless. Susan is annoyed over the fact that because of her husband they have to move away from the house her children grew up in, a house where she marked their growth advances on the wall. Mike promises her they’ll be back, and in the meantime, they can hang on to the kids’ growth marks, after he takes the piece of the wall that has them, in order for the Delfinos to take it with them. Susan smiles at him whilst crying, and they hug. Bree Bree is cooking while Orson and Andrew enter her kitchen, and ask her if she’s dealt with Sam already. Bree lets them know she did, but he blackmailed her with his knowledge of the fact that Andrew ran over Juanita "Mama" Solis. Andrew is shocked; Orson is just confused, as he has no idea what they are talking about, until Bree fills him in. Bree also tells them Sam wants her company, and she is giving it to him. Andrew tells her she can’t do this, and Orson backs him up. Bree, however, refuses to send her son to jail. When Orson steps in to prevent her, she lets him know his opinion isn’t valid when discussing this matter. Later, Bree has a meeting with Sam in which she signs away everything she possesses, and Sam tells her he is sorry it all ended that way, and that he understands if Bree must hate him. However, she tells him she doesn’t hate him, she feels sorry for him, because he came into her life hoping to become a part of her family, and yet is walking out alone, carrying with him things he only got from conniving others. She feels as if he will always have a hole in his heart because he doesn’t truly care about anyone, and no one will ever really care about him. With this being said, she finishes by telling him to close the door on his way out of her life, and Sam leaves. When Bree finally comes home, she tells Orson she did it, she signed away her company, hoping to begin from scratch sometime soon. She just couldn’t let her son go to jail. She is surprised, however, when Orson reminds her that she made him go to jail. Bree says it was a completely different matter, but Orson fails to see the difference. Bree apologizes to him, saying she never should have made him go through all that, and he replies that he wasn't looking for an apology, he loved her for demanding better of him, for showing off her moral convictions, which she disrespected by giving into blackmail in order to keep her son from going to jail. Orson tells her is leaving her, because she isn't the woman he thought she was. Bree breaks down, telling him Andrew is her son, and she didn’t have a choice, to which he replies "We always have a choice. And I no longer choose to be your husband." Lynette In her first few hours as a captive of Fairview’s serial killer, all Lynette could think about were her children, and the precious simple moments she spent with them. Lynette tries to reason with Eddie, telling him she understands why he killed his mother, he was under constant strain, and she was an abusive drunk, if he would just turn himself in she would testify for him, letting people know what a sweetheart he really is. However, Eddie lets her know there is no justification for all those other girls he hurt. Lynette is horrified to hear this, as she finally comes to realize the boy she took under her wing is the Fairview Strangler. Eddie tells her he doesn’t want to hurt her, so he will drive her away and leave her somewhere, so that he can later escape before she even calls the police. However, a horrified Lynette tells him they can’t go anywhere, because her water just broke. A few hours later, in the morning, Porter wakes his father up with a cup of coffee. Tom asks his son if he thinks they woke up his mother when they came in the night before. Preston comes from upstairs, claiming his mother wasn’t at home, and the bed looked like it hadn’t been slept in. Tom believes Lynette overheard him on a drunken rampage and stormed out angrily. Lynette is in much pain, and Eddie tries to give her some aspirin. Lynette claims he has to drive her to a hospital, but he fears he can’t trust her. She tells him she doesn’t really care about him at the present time, all she cares about is delivering that baby, and he finally gives in to her demands. However, Tom shows up on Eddie’s doorstep, having looked for Lynette and found her car in his driveway. When they notice Tom’s there, Eddie covers Lynette’s mouth and pushes her up against him, and her contractions begin. Lynette tries to keep it together, as Eddie shuts her up, while Tom tries to apologize, believing his wife is giving him the silence treatment as a sort of punishment. After he leaves, promising to get Lynette a big bouquet of her favorite flowers, Eddie finally lets go of his hostage, and Lynette says now there is no time for them to get to the hospital, the baby is coming now and Eddie has to help her deliver the child. After a while, Lynette is giving birth, and Eddie is too grossed out to help her, but he does so anyway. Once the baby starts to crown, Eddie notices the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck, and she’s turning blue. Lynette is horrified, and tells him he needs to hook the cord with his finger and take it off of her neck. Eddie tells her he can’t do it, but Lynette reminds him now he has the chance to save a human life, instead of taking them. Eddie saves the child, and Lynette finishes giving birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Afterwards, Eddie is ready to leave, and asks her to give him some head start before she calls the authorities. However, Lynette tells him he will never be free as long as he keeps running away and hurting people, and he should just turn himself in, making Lynette so proud in the process. However, he opens the door and leaves, leaving her frustrated. Until he opens it again and comes back inside, teary-eyed, asking her to make the call herself. As Lynette prepares to call the police, she requests Eddie hold the child. She then dials 911. Gabrielle and Angie Gabrielle arrives at the hospital to tell Nick about the note Angie had written, although the nurse on duty will not allow her to his room until the next morning. Gabrielle then waits for another nurse to come to the front desk, and impersonates Angie by mimicking her distinctive New York City accent to intimidate the nurse into taking her to Nick's room. Gabrielle tells Nick that Angie and Danny are being held hostage in the house, Nick refuses to call the police, so Gabrielle agrees to drive him back to Wisteria Lane. Meanwhile, Angie has completed the bomb for Patrick Logan, and expects for her and Danny to now be set free. However Patrick Logan reveals that she will have to go to Oregon with him while Danny remains hostage at the house, so that he can be sure the bomb works. If it doesn't, he will kill them both. Patrick gives Angie time to say goodbye to Danny whilst he goes to put the bomb in the car. However, when the door is closed, he hides the bomb in a cupboard. Gabrielle and Nick pull up on the street, and plan to distract Patrick whilst Nick slips into the house. However, Gabrielle is forced to act alone when Nick, still under the influence of his medication, passes out. Gabrielle takes Susan over to Angie's house, in order for Susan to distract Patrick, which doesn't work. Gabrielle sneaks in the back to free Danny as Angie and Patrick stop in the car just down the street. Patrick reveals that he came back to punish Angie, and presses the detonator of the bomb, telling Angie she has 30 seconds to save her son. Gabrielle struggles to free Danny, as Angie runs to the house, and stops outside. She turns to face the car, and with a smirk on her face reveals the bomb is actually in the detonator. The car explodes, and Patrick is killed inside. Gabrielle then helps Angie and Nick again by giving them enough money to leave Wisteria Lane. Angie and Nick leave for Atlanta, and they send Danny to New York so he can start a new life without his parents' past chasing him. Closing moments In the closing moments, Bree is in Orson's old room, with his stuff all gone, as Andrew walks in. He asks what happened, and Bree tells him Orson left her because she is a hypocrite, which she feels is true. She then asks for her son's permission to do something she should’ve done a long time ago. At the hospital, the directorial staff have a meeting over what the priest said, because apparently what the nurse did is pretty serious and could ruin the hospital. One of the men of the board says he knows one of the families involved, as they live next to him, on Wisteria Lane. Mr. Chase then tells him maybe he should be the one to break the news to the family, but the man doesn't how he could go about saying the child they’ve raised and loved for years isn’t really their own? makes her confession to Gaby.]] Bree catches up to the girls as they say their goodbyes to Susan, who is finally moving away. She says this move won't change a thing in their friendships, and tells them how much she values them and their friendships, because they are such good people and they've made her a better person. She then walks into her car, preparing to leave, and Bree intercepts Gabrielle, by telling her what Susan said isn't true, she is not a good person, and she has kept a secret for ten years that she should have revealed right away, one that could most likely end their friendship. Gaby becomes concerned, and asks her what it's about. In the meantime, inside the car, Susan asks Mike to drive away slowly, so she can enjoy her last look at the lane before leaving it. Mary Alice lets us know Susan vows to return. However, as they drive away, Mike and Susan don't notice the vehicle riding past them. One carrying Wisteria Lane's newest resident. The man walks into Susan's house, and inside Lee gives him a tour and sets up the papers for him to sign. He reassures the guy he will just love Wisteria Lane, and the man tells him he knows what a lovely street it is, for he actually used to live there. The man is revealed to be Paul Young, Mary Alice's husband. Lee then tells him the neighbors will then be surprised to see him again. And Paul replies "They absolutely will". Production Notes *A total of five former regular cast members appear in this episode, which marks a new record. Those are: Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp, Brent and Shane Kinsman as younger Preston and Porter Scavo, and Zane Huett as younger Parker Scavo (all in flashbacks), and Mark Moses as Paul Young (not credited). :*This episode also marks Paul's first appearance since episode 3.13, the Kinsman brothers' first appearance since the fifth season premiere, and Zane Huett's first appearance since season four's The Gun Song. *Although credited, Ricardo Antonio Chavira (Carlos Solis), Dana Delany (Katherine Mayfair), Maiara Walsh (Ana Solis) and Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo) are absent from this episode. Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer) is too absent, and therefore is not credited. *In this episode, Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) is apparently promoted to a "starring" cast member, as her name leaves the "also starring" credit group, being billed after James Denton (Mike Delfino). *The title of this episode comes from a song of the same name in the Stephen Sondheim musical, "Into the Woods". Reception Tanner Stransky, of EW.com, was very positive regarding this episode, saying "After a season that was undoubtedly rocky — a rollercoaster ride through a mix of good and bad storylines — the minds behind Desperate Housewives managed to put together a season finale that was rather action-packed and full of drama. (...) Now, my fellow Desperate TV Watchers, that's a season finale. Stransky's recap and review References